Penguincrafters Official
This is NOT a page where every penguincrafter writes random stuff. This is a server created by penguincamp. Making Trouble with Terminal penguincamp was reading on MinecraftWiki about making a server on a mac. When he copied the TextEdit file into Terminal like it said to, he then tried to access it, which he thought that was what he was supposed to do. But even though he had the right network privileges, the mac said he didn't and wasn't alowed to open it. LogMeInHamachi and Its Problems penguincamp thought it was a good idea to follow the link on the Wiki page, which was a How-To video. But it showed a completely different way of making one, which was using LogMeInHamachi. penguincamp thought it seemed easier and tried it. As long as people had LogMeIn and it was on, they were able to get on the server. But there was a huge problem: apparently only five people could join a network permanently, so nobody could join except him, conn_creeper30, Agent_EnderNuke, nuclearwombat, and Primelord. He is currently pondering about shutting down the Hamachi account, but has decided that he needs Conway's help to make the server non-Hamachi. Idea The server is an economy-survival server. The idea is to start a town somewhere. People can then buy property and set up a house, building, or business there. And they have to pay taxes to the landlord once a month. :D Players nickrz11 nickrz11: Also known as penguincamp, nickrz11 has two towns-Cliffhanger and Marshmeadow. He runs a business with conn_creeper30 as well. Agent_EnderNuke Agent_EnderNuke: Agent_EnderNuke owns a town called Endia, but doesn't have any businesses, nor does he have people buy property or pay tax. conn_creeper30 conn_creeper30: conn_creeper30 used to live in Cliffhanger with penguincamp, but his 8 iron taxes were overwhelming, according to him. So he moved out and moved to his new town, Greenpoint. He currently owns a wool and dye shop. nuclearwombat nuclearwombat: nuclearwombat recently moved out of Endia because he didn't want to live with Agent_EnderNuke, and claimed part of the jungle "Tarzania". He then made a fortress in jungle trees. Later he renamed it "Skypoint". Primelord Primelord: Primelord owned a small inn and shop in a gulley at Endia, but because nobody goes down there, no one noticed his business. He recently moved it to Pixie Hollow, his new town. Towns Endia Endia: Endia was the first town established and is owned by Agent_EnderNuke. According to him, his taxes and payments for land are free. penguincamp is trying to outlaw this, because that was the mainn idea of the server. Cliffhanger Cliffhanger: Cliffhanger is owned by penguincamp. The town is in a trench. At first, conn_creeper30 bought two properties of land and made a dye business there. But even though the two negotiated on the taxes, conn_creeper30 thought the price was too high and moved out just before tax day. penguincamp now notices that he only should have bought one piece of property, because his second piece didn't have an exit, except a connecting path to the other piece of property. He is planning to give him a 7 iron ingot refund. Skypoint Skypoint: When nuclearwombat moved out of Endia, he went into the jungle and decided to make a town in there. He called it "Tarzania". conn_creeper30 settled in the designated area of his town saying that he was not part of his town because it was "not in the trees". nuclearwombat tried to convince him that it was nuclearowmbat's properyt, not his, but he didn't move. Later, nuclearwombat handed the property off to conn_creeper30, saying that the Tarzania settlement will be in the trees, not the ground. He then renamed his town "Skypoint". Farmland When conn_creeper30 was allowed to have his farm without paying taxes to nuclearwombat, he decided to call it Greenland, but penguincamp made him change it to Farmland. Marshmeadow Marshmeadow: Marshmeadow is the most populated town in the server...but that's because the majority are testificates (NPC's). Marshmeadow is actually an NPC village claimed by penguincamp. It was almost claimed by Agent_EnderNuke, but he walked right past it and didn't notice because of a chunk error. penguincamp has expanded a large house and is running a food business there, for he has three crops: the potato crop, the wheat crop, and the carrot crop. Pixie Hollow Pixie Hollow is the most recent town by Primelord. It lies a little past his old store and Endia. Businesses Primelord's Fantabulous Super Store and Inn for Goods Primelord's Fantabulous Super Store and Inn for Goods: The first business was Primelord's Fantabulous Super Store and Inn for...you get the idea. But not many people notice that the business is there, because it's in a secluded area of Endia. Primelord wants to be paid in gunpowder, so he can craft TNT and mine more efficiently and easily. But recently, Primelord destroyed the store and left the server with a case of depression (he recently blew up a temple with both diamonds and him in it). conn_creeper30's Dyes and Sugar conn_creeper30' Dyes and Sugar: Originally this business was based in Cliffhanger, but conn_creeper30 moved out due to overwhelming taxes. He moved to the jungle, below Tarzania, and started a farm there. Later that came a part of penguincamp's company Chow Time! Chow Time! Chow Time!: Based in the NPC village of Marshmeadow, Chow Time! is a food store run by penguincamp. The punchline for the company is "It's a family run business! It's a farm where everyone grows their own stuff and never trades! It's a registered trademark of Penguins inc.! It's Chow Time!" Marshmeadow is an ideal place for this kind of business. Pigs and sheep roam around the plains biome, while rotten flesh can be obtained by killing zombies swiming in the marsh. Also, the NPC crops are of good use and are almost complete. Also, penguincamp built a passage between his farm and conn_creeper30's farm, as they were both owners of the business. Stocks penguincamp recently added stocks to the game. They can be traded in for coal, iron, gold, diamond, or emerald at Marshmeadow. Series This is going to be penguincamp's future series. He is having trouble posting it due to his RAM overload. Episode 1 The first episode starts with the five people availible to play (nickrz11, conn_creeper30, Agent_EnderNuke, nuclearwombat, Primelord) in the spawn. penguincamp traps them so they have to read the rules first, but that just benifits spawn killing. That's when Agent_EnderNuke starts punching Primelord because he has on a santa skin and Agent_EnderNuke is jewish. Primelord dies, and Agent_EnderNuke suddenly goes on a killing frenzy, killing conn_creeper30 and then attempting to kill nuclearwombat. nuclearwombat, however succeeds in killing HIM, and penguincamp then kicks him for spawn killing. So then penguincamp finds an awesome trench and starts making a house. This is the second town on the server now. It is called Cliffhanger. Agent_EnderNuke's town, Endia, was not shown in the video, and also, penguincamp did not notice the time set and tp requests in the chat. Episode 2 Episode 2 was recorded a long time later, so already 3 businesses and 6 towns have sprouted. This episode is just penguincamp and conn_creeper30 playing. It shows penguincamp's business, Chow Time!, a food and goods service specializing in crops. penguincamp still has to post it. Category:server Category:penguincamp Category:spawn Category:towns Category:Agent_EnderNuke Category:conn_creeper30 Category:nuclearwombat Category:Primelord Category:stocks Category:houses Category:businesses